


Help! A cute skeleton!

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Short One Shot, bad attempts at flirting, geno is done with reaper's shit, reaper is a idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Geno has to put up with his room mate crushing hard on a certain 90s skeletonand he's just about had it
Relationships: fresh sans/reaper sans, freshdeath, reaperfresh, sans/sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Help! A cute skeleton!

Geno had the whole place to himself,his roommate had left to get groceries just a few hours ago,leaving him all alone for the day—which was great for him to lay on the couch and read his book he recently got,recommended to him by their neighbor in baby blue overalls...he doesn’t exactly remember his name but their fashion certainly something he remembers.

But that’s besides the point,he was comfortably cushioned into the couch,propping his knees up to help support the book in his hands,his focus was firmly on the book–very well indicating that he was certainly not gonna move for the next hour or so.

This was certainly the life—well for the time being it was,he was just getting to the good part of the book before suddenly—

“ _ GENNNNOOOO _ !”

Welp,alone time is ruined.

“Reaper,What is it now—“

He didn’t have any to react as he was suddenly tackled by a mass of black silky fabric,Geno freed the book off his face as he glanced down to his roommate,Reaper,who was hiding in his chest acting all flustered up.

“I saw him at the shop today!” He squeaked out,covering his face with his hands.

Geno rolled his only working eye,managing to shove the other off him as he sat up,”lemme guess,it was Fresh?”

Reaper squealed like a little school girl,his face all covered in a bright blue,”It was!!”

“Did you say hi to him?” Geno asked,kinda unamused about this situation.

Reaper looks up slightly,”h-heh no,I don’t think I have the guts”

“We’re skeletons”

“You know what I mean!” Reaper retorts,”come on Geno! You’re my best friend,you gotta help me out here,I really do wanna talk to him but I can’t”

The other skeleton groans,”fine,but your listening to everything I have to say”

Reaper’s eyes quickly lit up,”really?! You’ll help?!?”

“Sure,if it means you’ll stop embarrassing yourself in public” Geno replies with a sigh.

Without a second thought Reaper tackles the bleeding skeleton once more,”oh Geno you're the best!”

“L-let go of me!”

~

“A-are you sure this is a good idea?” Reaper asked,anxiously fiddling with the ends of his black.

It surprisingly didn’t take long to find this Fresh person,all they had to do was head on down to the lobby of the apartment building and boom—he was there,playing something on their phone.Although that was the easy part the hardest part is now Reaper,who earlier—upon seeing Fresh sitting there,he panicked and tried to hurry back into the elevator.Sure enough,Geno wasn’t having it as he finally managed to drag him out.

“Well I don’t see you having other ideas,” he comments,”now,are you wearing your gloves,you don’t want them dead now do we?”

Reaper nodded,showing off his black gloves.

“Good,now,go talk to him” he orders the other.

The hooded skeleton took in a shaky breath as he slowly hovered over to the 90s skeleton,every inch he found himself looking back at Geno for reassurance,the other skeleton could only do so much to just gesture him to continue.

Fresh must’ve noticed the faint shadow over him as he glanced up,just being a few inches away from Reaper.The other immediately froze up as his eyes connected with the other.

Reaper was definitely beginning to panic but he still tried to push past it,”u-um hi”

Geno could only groan as he covered his only working eye,unable to handle this second hand embarrassment from his roommate.Fresh on the other hand didn’t seem to mind-—or perhaps he didn’t take notice and still puts up their friendly demeanor.

“Heya broski” He greets,making the poor hooded skeleton sweat badly,”i believe I’ve seen ya around before”

“Well—Uh,Yeah! You might’ve i—um live here” Reaper rambled in a flustered manner.

Fresh sat up from his seat,getting pretty close to Reaper,he swore he could feel his soul beat right out of his chest.

“I don’t think I’ve ever gotten ya name brah” Fresh asks,fixing up His glasses,his smile never faltering.

“R-Reaper!” He blurts out,sticking out his hand in such and robotic manner.

Fresh let out a small chuckle before taking the others hand and shaking it,”Reaper eh? The names Fresh”

Reaper flinched slightly at the contact, though he was still wearing his gloves ,it still scared him that he could accidentally kill Fresh. Geno peeked through his hand to see that it seemed to be going well..he was certainly surprised.

He swallowed the lump in his throat,”nice to meet you F-Fresh”

Eventually the contact was broken as Fresh casually shoved his hands into their pockets,”Well,it was rad gettin’ ya know ya but I hope we cross paths soon my dude”

“W-Wait! Um—before you head of” Reaper was definitely hitting the panic button once more,”I j-just wanna say that Uh—“

“My friend thinks you're cute!” He randomly blurts out,pointing at Geno.

“Wait what?!?” He exclaims,out of the stupid things he could’ve said,he decided to say that?!?

Fresh’s expression tilted to a more curious manner,”cute eh? I wouldn’t mind meeting them if it ain’t trouble”

Geno really wanted to slam his skull into the nearest wall but he restrained himself from doing so as Fresh made their way up to him.

“Look what my roommate said,isn’t true” he said upfront.

“Had a hunch” Fresh shrugged,”but I don’t mind playin’ along,Reaper's cute when he’s flustered”

“Whatever floats your boat” Geno comments offhandedly.

“But anyway since I’m here,do ya have a pen?” Fresh asked.

The injured skeleton seemed curious about their intentions but he Just went with it,taking a pen from his jacket Pocket.

Meanwhile Reaper was anxiously waiting for the other two,his gloved hands fumbled around with the fabric ends of his robe,biting his lip—wondering about all the possibilities of the worse situation.He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize that Fresh had walked up right behind him.

He was immediately startled by a tap on the shoulder,he quickly whipped around to only be met with the 90s skeleton.

“Met ya friend over dere’” Fresh spoke up,”Eh not really my type I hate ta break it ta ya”

“O-oh—well I’m sure he’ll get over it!” He squeaked out,silently cursing to himself for acting like such a goof to this cute skeleton.

Fresh hummed,”Yeah but i gotta dip my good dude—before I go tho,do ya mind holding ya hand out for me?”

Reaper looked at the 90s skeleton wide-eyed,almost subconsciously lifting his hand up.The other then placed his palm into Reaper’s,causing his chest to flutter but something was placed into his palm once Fresh pulled away,their smile seemingly brighter than the sun’s.

“See ya soon brah” was all he said as he left the lobby,just leaving Reaper to be.

The hooded skeleton glanced over to his closed palm,it didn’t feel heavy or anything,he didn’t even seem so sure that there was anything in there at all.Reaper began to uncurl his fingers,revealing a small piece of folded paper—his curiosity was peaked as he soon opened the paper showing a set of number.

It didn’t hit him at first but once it did,he had the biggest smile on his face.

“Geno! I got their number!” Reaper exclaims As he zoomed towards the other skeleton.

Geno let out a small sigh of relief,”yep,you sure do buddy”

He continued to watch his roommate twirl and bounce around,high on the feeling of being love struck.

“Oh—Geno I have to text him soon!” He points out,before nervously biting his gloves,”what should I say?”

“We’ll sort it back in the room Okay?” Geno responded,getting a nod from the hooded skeleton as he danced past him.

“ _ I guess I’m his wingman now _ ” he mumbles to himself,following the lovey dovey Reaper back to the room.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i realized that my favorite trope is Fresh handing out his phone number  
> and Reaper being a himbo


End file.
